F L O W E R
by Quinn Agatha Dias
Summary: Sakura bertunangan dengan Naruto, Mereka akan menikah. Tapi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Sakura menjadi korban pemerkosaan, oleh sahabat mereka sendiri, Sasuke. keterlibatan Obito dan Akatsuki pun terjadi. NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. RnR please, i don't own the cover, i got this from facebook. CHAP 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Bunga itu layu karena seekor kumbang menghisap seluruh sarinya. Semangat hidupnya menurun drastis. Disiram dan dirawat pun jika jiwa bunga tersebut tak sanggup untuk terus tumbuh, hasilnya akan tetap layu dan bahkan kelopak-kelopak bunganya selalu gugur dari putiknya.

Tapi bunga itu selalu tumbuh pada jiwa seorang laki-laki, sungguh butuh alasan yang logis mengapa dihadapan banyak orang bunga itu terlihat layu, tapi tidak pada jiwa laki-laki tersebut,bunga itu tetap hidup dan tak akan layu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_Flower_-

Dedicated to Fian_Namikaze

Based original characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Original story by Quinn Agatha Dias

OOC, AU, TYPPO, ide pasaran, EYD berantakan dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Angin yang mencekam begitu menyelimuti area ini, sunyi, dan semakin membuat suasana mengerikan. Angin itu menyibakkan jaket tebal yang dipakai oleh seseorang yang berdiri disamping mobil fortuner hitam dan berhadapan dengan sebuah rumah yang dibatasi pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Tak ada penerangan sama sekali dirumah itu.

Tap... Tap...

Derap kaki orang tersebut semakin dekat dengan pagar rumah, seorang laki-laki ternyata, ia menatap sedikit menerawang keatas,melihat rumah megah yang terlihat mengerikan itu, mata shappire laki-laki itu menatap nanar ke rumah mewah tersebut. Rumah mewah yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni lagi.

Kriet..

Pintu pagar itu ia buka, laki-laki itu ia teguhkah tekadnya untuk masuk, gelap,sepi dan pada dasar lantai yang ia pijaki dipenuhi daun-daun kering yang menyambutnya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat didepan pintu terdapat garis polisi, Mau apa laki-laki itu kemari?

Ia melirik jam tangan merek Alba yang ia kenakan, sudah pukul 23.45 waktu UTC. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, dirinya semakin dekat dengan garis polisi, suasana semakin mencekam disertai angin yang berhembus kencang menusuk pori-pori laki-laki itu meskipun ada jaket sebagai penghalang.

Ia menyingkirkan garis polisi didepan pintu, tangan kanannya ia arahkan pada gagang pintu, ia pegang gagang itu dengan erat dan mendesah, "Kami-sama..." lirihnya.

Untuk apa laki-laki itu kemari? Sudah hampir tengah malam, apa yang ia cari dirumah yang sudah tak ada penghuni? Harta? Mustahil. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa gimana?

Cklek

Pintu itu ia buka, puluhan jaring laba-laba bertebaran di dalam rumah beserta debu yang tebal.

'Uhuk.. Uhuk' laki-laki ini terbatuk, suaranya menggema keseisi ruangan lantai pertama,menambah suasana menjadi tegang, nafasnya tercekat akibat sedikit sulit bernafas, ia terus melangkah kedalam. Derap kakinya membawa dirinya berhenti pada sebuah pintu kamar, kelihatannya kamar utama. Tangannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk membuka gagang pintu kamar, tapi kembali ia urungkan, ia menarik kembali tangan kanannya. Ia pejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya gemetaran, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menyiapkan mentalnya, dan ia membuka pintu itu.

Ruangan itu redup,hanya bias cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang tertutup gorden, satu kata untuk isi ruangan ini, Mengerikan... Iya, ranjang king size terdapat bercak darah yang sudah mengering, dan beberapa sobekan kain, bukan- lebih tepatnya sobekan gaun perempuan.

Laki-laki ini menatap nanar pada bercak darah dan sobekan gaun perempuan, "Sakura-chan.." ucapnya.

"Rumah ini kuhadiakan untuk pertunangan kita, untuk tempat tinggal kita setelah menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak kita kelak."

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan.. Seharusnya rumah ini tak usah dulu aku serahkan padamu, jika jadinya kau jadi korban pemerkosaan disaat aku tak ada disampingmu, akh..CHIKUSOU!"

Amarah laki-laki ini meluap, tubuhnya memanas dan matanya memerah.

BIP

Suara ponsel laki-laki ini berbunyi ia pun langsung menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat kontak nama. "Moshi-moshi, Naruto disini." Ucap laki-laki ini.

"Naruto..Gawat!" Ucap yang diseberang cemas.

Laki-laki ini bernama Naruto, ia langsung mengenal suara siapa, "Ada apa Kiba?" ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang menyesakkan.

"Sakura..." Ucap Kiba terhenti

"Ayo cepat katakan! Kenapa Sakura?!" Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengontol emosinya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu, Sakura kabur dari ruangannya." Ucap Kiba khilaf

"Naniii?! Baka! Jika si teme berengsek itu yang menemukannya bagaimana? Hah?!" Naruto mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf, seharian aku bekerja di kantor, pulang dari sana langsung ke rumah sakit atas suruhanmu seperti biasa untuk menjaga Sakura, baru setengah jam yang lalu aku ketiduran, aku kelelahan, saat tersentak aku menyadari Sakura sudah tidak ada diranjangnya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf..." perasaan bersalah hinggap dihati Kiba.

Naruto memijat-mijat keningnya, ia begitu pusing, "Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu untuk sekarang, karena 'Sakura-chan ku' menghilang. Istirahatlah, aku yang akan mencarinya."

"Ini kesalahanku, biar aku yang mencarinya." sanggah Kiba diseberang

Naruto merasa ia egois, emosi mengambil alih dirinya, ia sadar Kiba bukan orang tak ada kerja, dia bekerja setiap harinya dan pulang jam 10 malam, seminggu ini pun ia tidak langsung pulang, ia langsung ke rumah sakit untuk membantu Naruto.

"Gomen Kiba, aku emosi tadi, beristirahatlah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku harus mencari Sakura sekarang."

Naruto mematikan handphone nya, lalu ia meninggalkan rumah itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Range Rover Sport miliknya dan melesat dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam.

Naruto pov

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, umur 25 tahun, pewaris perusahaan Namikaze corp. Punya ayahku. Aku punya tunangan, namanya Sakura Haruno, umur 23 tahun.

Aku dan Sakura sudah bertunangan 3 bulan yang lalu, aku dan dirinya juga langsung menempati rumah yang sama. Tapi sebuah insiden memilukan hatiku terjadi dirumah itu, Sakura-chan ku diperkosa disaat aku sedang melakukan perjalan bisnis ke Rusia dan yang lebih membuatku terpukul adalah pelaku yang memperkosa calon istriku tak lain adalah sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha. Bajingan bangsat itu, menaruh dendam padaku karena Sakura memilihku, bukan dirinya. Maka ia pun mencari kesempatan, akibatnya Sakura-chan ku trauma dan depresi yang cukup berat. Dia jadi takut untuk bertemu orang-orang kecuali orang tuanya, diriku, kiba dan teman-teman yang dekat dengannya.

Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa tidak dijebloskan saja si bajingan itu ke penjara, sudah. Tapi tak ada bukti yang cukup untuk menjebloskannya ke penjara. Kasus ini selalu bisa tertunda di meja pengadilan, aneh bukan? Pastilah ada persengkongkolan. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, kasus ini masih tetap dalam proses sampai benar-benar pihakku mendapatkan bukti yang kuat.

End of Naruto pov.

-_Flower_-

.

.

.

.

"Paman, sekarang aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku tak mau dipenjara."

Ucap seorang laki-laki yang berbola mata warna batu obsidian yang terlihat begitu cemas.

Lelaki yang jadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum sinis dan meneguk vodka yang ada di tangannya, "Tumben sekali keponakanku ini takut, memangnya kasus ini baru untukmu? Ingat sudah 8 kali kasus ini ditunda, kemana Sasuke Uchiha yang dijuluki 'iblis tak berperasaan' ini, heh?"

Mata obsidian milik Sasuke menatap tajam pamannya, kesal minta ampun pada orang yang ia sebut sebagai paman itu, yang dengan santainya minum vodka terus menerus.

"Tch, Obito Uchiha, kau berniat menolongku atau tidak?" Sasuke kesal

Sang paman yang dari tadi sibuk dengan vodka, kini menatap tajam keponakannya, Sasuke. Mata kanannya terlihat begitu menyeramkan dengan goresan bekas luka di bagian pipi kanannya, "Kau kira kasusmu bisa terus tertunda selama ini karna siapa? Hah?! Kurang ajar kau,Sasuke. Berani sekali kau pada pamanmu ini, lagi pula ini salahmu, kau bajingan tengik. Sudah mau aku bantu itu yang kau katakan padaku." paman Sasuke yang bernama Obito itu murka.

"..." Kali ini giliran sasuke yang menenggak habis vodka yang teronggoh di meja persegi didepannya itu, "Habis kau mencibirku" Jawab Sasuke sekenanya saja.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Sasuke, kau kira kasusmu selama ini bisa tertunda karena apa? Karena aku selalu bisa memanipulasi data dan kebenaran." sambil terus meminum vodkanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Huh, paman memang bisa kuandalkan."

**T**

**B**

**C**

Chapter pertama selesai dibagian ini, gimana minna? Suka? Dilanjutkan atau tidak? Repiu ya, repiu dari kalian semua menyemangati diriku.

Salam hangat,

Quinn Agatha Dias


	2. Chapter 2

Flower

Dedicated to Fian_Namikaze

Naruto X Sakura

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

OOC, AU, Typpo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, Ide yang pasaran, dsb

Story by me

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Ruangan ini terlihat gelap dan pengap, hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk melalu celah ventilasi udara. Seorang gadis duduk dikursi dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat, mulutnya disumpal dengan kain. 'ummmpp' dia menggumam tidak jelas akibat sumpalan kain, peluh menetes dari dahinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka,masuklah cahaya lampu dari luar. Jelas sudah rupa wajah gadis yang disekap didalam ruangan itu, gadis bermata warna emerald, berambut warna pink sebahu yang terlihat berantakan, mata emeraldnya terlihat lelah, ia mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, penampilannya lusuh.

Berdirilah dua orang pria dipintu, yang satu langsung masuk keruangan sambil membawa minuman, vodka mungkin.

Ia hampiri gadis itu, dan membuka sumpalan kainnya,"Hai gadis manis, kau ingin minum?" Ucap pria itu.

"Cih, aku tak sudi, dasar brengsek !" Ucap gadis itu, ia menolak tawaran pria yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

"Heh," pria ini terkekeh, "Keadaanmu lemah dan setelah disiksa dan disekap seperti ini, kau masih kuat juga untuk berbicara ternyata."

Gadis yang sebenarnya berparas cantik itu memicingkan matanya, tatapannya begitu tajam pada pria ini.

Satu orang yang lain yang lebih muda tadi yang berdiri didepan pintu akhirnya masuk dan berdiri disamping pria tersebut.

"Sasuke,sekarang mau kau apakan si Sakura ini?" tanya pria itu sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Aku ingin menambah trauma pada dirinya dulu, sebelum aku lepas, paman Obito." jawab Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar brengsek!" Sakura berteriak.

"Diam kau, gadis manis." ucap Obito dengan tatapan wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung mencekik leher Sakura,hingga membuat nafas Sakura tersenggal-senggal.

"Dengar ya Sakura, jika kau masih bersikukuh untuk tetap melaporkanku ke polisi, kau akan mati dengan kondisi yang menggenaskan ditangan pamanku."

Sakura makin melemah, ia merasa akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu, kau mau membuatnya mati sekarang?" Ucap Obito.

Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya, tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, ia ketakutan, Sasuke menyeringai menang.

"Bawa dia kembali, turunkan dia di taman Konoha yang dekat dengan rumah sakit jam 4 pagi. kau lihat sekarang ia makin trauma." Perintah Obito

"Hn baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto pov.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke Konoha, perjalan dari Suna ke Konoha memakan waktu berjam-jam,ya rumah yang kubangun terletak di Suna. Sekarang ini aku dirumah sakit, aku terus menyusuri koridor rumah sakit Konohagakure ini, demi mencari bunga 'Sakura ku' yang menghilang semalam. Ini sudah jam 8 pagi, mentari sejak jam 5 tadi sudah menampakkan dirinya dari balik lembah-lembah yang ada di gunung. Aku cemas, sudah jam segini Sakura ternyata tidak kembali ke rumah sakit, keadaan Sakura masih lemah, ia juga trauma. Bukan tubuhnya saja yang sakit, hatinya juga.

Aku mencari keseluruh koridor,kamar mandi, lalu sampai ke atap, tapi nihil, Sakura tidak ada. Aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya keseluruh kota ini yang bisa aku gapai.

Saat ini sudah pukul 12.00 siang, matahari sudah tergelincir ke tengah langit biru yang cerah.

Kemana Sakura? Aku tak dapat menemukannya, aku tidak ingin ia pergi jauh. Maka akupun terus berlari,sesal menghantui diriku, aku merutuki diriku ini.

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku agar tidak terlalu cemas,berhenti sejenak, aku mengingat sesuatu, aku belum mencari Sakura ditaman, padahal jarak taman dengan rumah sakit sangat dekat, bodohnya aku, siapa tahu Sakura disana.

Aku sampai ditaman, kali ini sepi, aku sedikit lelah,aku mencari tempat berteduh untuk sebentar, aku menemukan sebuah pohon sakura tepat didekat kolam kecil. Sejenak ku sandarkan tubuhku yang lelah ke batangnya, kupejamkan mataku, kunikmati angin musim semi dengan aliran bunga sakura yang kelopaknya berguguran terhanyut oleh angin pada siang hari ini.

Setelah cukup aku rasa, maka aku melangkahkan kembali kakiku untuk menyusuri taman ini, aku semakin masuk kedalam, aku menemukan tiga batang kayu yang sudah ditebang, dan tak jauh dari sini pohon-pohon sakura berjejer.

End of Naruto pov

'Hiks.. Hiks'

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di deretan pohon sakura, ia mendengar suara isakan seseorang, perasaan aneh hinggap dihatinya. Lalu ia mencari asal suara itu, Naruto makin jelas mendengar suara itu saat ia berjalan ke deretan ketiga pohon sakura, lalu ia melihat seseorang duduk dibelakang pohon itu. Angin pun kembali melambai, ia tahu suara isakan siapa itu, itu milik Sakura.

For all time i will not leaving you alone...

"Ternyata kau disini Sakura-chan, yokatta. Aku sungguh khawatir." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Pergi dariku Naruto!" Bentak Sakura

Naruto kaget, Sakura jadi kasar begini, suara dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura membuatnya sedih.

"Aku begitu khawatir dengan dirimu, tapi ini yang kau ucapkan padaku, Sakura-chan?" Naruto berucap lirih

Sakura terdiam, lalu ia berkata, "Aku sudah kotor, Naruto. Aku sudah tak pantas lagi, carilah yang lain. Jauhi aku, kau berhak bahagia bersama yang lainnya."

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura, disuruh untuk mencari yang lain katanya? Lantas untuk apa dia menjaga dan mencari Sakura sekarang? Apa Sakura berpikir Naruto tipe orang yang gampangan?

"Dihatiku ini, telah ada dirimu Sakura-chan, tak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain dirimu, kau mengira aku akan meninggalkanmu karena kau sudah kotor? Kau salah Sakura-chan, aku bukan pria yang seperti itu."

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU ITU, NARUTO!" Sakura berteriak dan memarahi Naruto.

"Aku mengerti rasa sakit yang kau alami, Sakura-chan. Tapi hanya kau yang ada dihati dan pikiranku, untuk segala waktu, kau tetap menjadi bunga yang sangat indah bagiku. Kau masa depanku." Naruto berkata lembut, bukan hanya bualan semata, tapi ia ingin membuka hati Sakura yang tertutup.

You're important to me, you're my best future...

"..." Sakura terdiam.

"Berdua denganmu, adalah hal yang sangat aku inginkan, Sakura-chan." Naruto pun memeluk Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Naruto.. Hiks." ucap Sakura yang berada di dada Naruto

Naruto mengelus punggung Sakura, "Jangan menangis lagi. Tenang saja, kali ini aku pastikan si brengsek itu masuk ke penjara."

Sakura terkejut, ia masih ingat kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Ia takut.

"Jangan.. Sudah cukup. Tak perlu lagi." ucap Sakura.

Naruto bingung, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan ia tatap wajah Sakura. "Kenapa? Dia harus ditahan."

"Ku mohon cukup," Sakura kembali terisak. "biarkan saja dia."

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh, tapi untuk saat ini ia lebih baik meng'iya'kan perkataan Sakura, walau sebenarnya masih tetap harus diselesaikan.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Sakura kembali beristirahat di rumah sakit, diruangan itu terdapat beberapa orang yang memandangi Sakura terlelap. Ada laki-laki berambut silver yang gaya rambutnya melawan arah gravitasi, ada pria berambut dikuncir keatas bak nenas, ada Kiba yang selama ini membantu Naruto untuk menjaga Sakura, ada wanita berambut pirang dengan warna mata aquarine, dan ada wanita berambut indigo sepinggang.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya pria yang berambut silver.

"Kasus tetap dilanjutkan, Kakashi-senpai." ucap Naruto

"Itu bagus, kami akan tetap membantumu menyelesaikan kasus ini." Ucap pria yang rambutnya seperti nanas.

"Sahabatku jadi begini karena bajingan itu." Ucap wanita berambut pirang tadi dengan emosi.

"Te-tenanglah Ino-chan,Sakura-chan bisa bangun nanti." Wanita berambut indigo menenangkan Ino dengan mengusap bahunya.

"Huft." Ino hanya mendesah.

Kakashi adalah Senpai mereka saat masih bersekolah di KHS, profesinya sebagai detektif di Konoha ANBU.

"Ah iya apa kalian ada mengetahui atau mendengar tentang 'Akatsuki Organization' ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Mana kami tahu, kau kan detektif, jelas hanya kau yang tahu, Senpai." Ucap Kiba sembarangan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan organisasi itu?" tanya pria berambut seperti nanas, sepertinya ia penasaran.

"Hehe,gomen Kiba. Begini Shikamaru, aku dapat info dari Yamato, katanya ia mengetahui bahwa Organisasi Akatsuki ini adalah bagian penyelidik yang keberadaannya tersembunyi, kata Yamato mereka melakukan aksi sebagai mafia dengan berganti-ganti nama kelompok."

Naruto dan yang lainnya begitu seksama mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

"Ini menarik." Ucap mereka bersamaan, minus Kakashi.

"Yang mengurus kasus Sasuke kan pamannya yang diketahui bernama Obito, nah bagaimana jika kita meminta bantuan dengan mereka untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Obito itu."

"Ajak kami kesana, Kakashi-senpai." Ucap Naruto.

"Kita temui dulu Yamato, dia yang tahu lokasinya. Ino, Hinata jaga Sakura ya?"

"Baik, Kakashi-sensei."

-_Flower_-

. . . .

"Ah kau telat, Kakashi-senpai." ucap seorang pria berambut coklat

"Yaah, gomen, sudah lama kau ditaman ini, Yamato?"

"Lumayan, satu jam." Ucap Yamato santai

"Hehehe.." Kakashi cuma menyengir

"Kau membawa bocah-bocah itu, Senpai?"

"Ya ada di mobil,lihatlah mereka didalam sana." Tunjuk Kakashi pada mobilnya yang terletak di seberang jalan.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Senpai. **'Mereka' **di distrik yagochi telah menunggu dari tadi."

T

B

C

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya

Balas repiu :

dsakura2 : ini udah

immanuel febriano: Tetap NaruSaku

Hikaru Sora 14 : Ini udah

Nanachan : ahaha, tak apasaya mengerti :D

Cindy elhy : Ini udah up

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow,fav dan mereview

Salam

Quinn Agatha Dias


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower**

**Dedicated to Fian_Namikaze**

**Naruto X Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, AU, Typpo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, Ide yang pasaran, dsb**

**Story by me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Distrik Yaguchi, 15.30 UTC**

Mereka sampai disebuah gedung tua di distrik ini, lalu mereka pun turun dari mobil

"Ini tempatnya, Yamato?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya, mereka mengajak kita bertemu disini."

"Yosh, ayo kita masuk." Naruto tak sabaran.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam gedung tua itu, gelap sekali, menyeramkan iya juga. Dan setelah berada di bagian tengah dalam gedung, berdirilah tujuh orang dan ditambah seorang yang duduk di kursi. Kemudian penerang ruangan dihidupkan.

Jelaslah wajah-wajah mereka. "Kalian telat." ucap seorang yang duduk tadi, dia memiliki pierching di wajahnya.

"Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan kami." Kakashi dan Yamato sedikit membungkuk.

"Ya baiklah, sebelumnya kami ingin memperkenalkan lebih dalam tentang organisasi ini. Konan, jelaskan pada mereka." perintah pria itu pada wanita yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Baik, Pain-san. Kami bekerja pada pemerintahan di lima negara,termasuk Konoha khususnya di kepolisian Hi. Dan ANBU berdiri sendiri bukan, Yamato-san?" tanya Konan.

"Iya." Jawab Yamato

Konan tersenyum, "Kami bekerja sebagai mafia dengan berganti-ganti nama untuk bisa menyusup ke kelompok-kelompok mafia."

"Lalu apa kalian tidak pernah ketahuan?" tanya Naruto

"Saat barang-barang bukti dikumpul, kami langsung memisahkan diri dan pindah dari tempat-tempat kami bertransaksi, agar tidak ketahuan. Para polisi akan menangkap mereka enam bulan kemudian." yang ini dijelaskan oleh pria bermata hazel dengan rambut warna merah yang berdiri disebelah konan.

"Penjelasannya cukup, keperluan kami ingin bekerja sama untuk menyelidiki siapa itu Obito Uchiha." Kakashi menjelaskan

Pria yang berdiri paling ujung terkejut,mendengar penuturan Kakashi, mata hitam legamnya ia pusatkan pada mata Kakashi.

"Kau tak keberatan mendapat partner, Itachi?" tanya Pain yang bangun dari kursinya.

"Tidak."

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka, Itachi. Mereka berhak tahu."

Itachi berjalan ke tempat Pain berada, derit sepatu pantofel nya semakin menggema diruangan ini jika ia semakin mendekat. "Perkenalkan, namaku Itachi Uchiha. Abang dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Saudara dari Obito Uchiha."

Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba pun membelalakkan matanya. Kebenaran apa lagi ini?

"Bukannya abang Sasuke sudah tiada sejak ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu kebohongan yang diucapkan adikku, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan. Sekarang kita bekerja sama."

"Cukup pernyataannya, sekarang aku kenalkan anggotaku yang lain, kalian perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Namaku Sasori, asal Suna." Ucap pria yang berwarna mata hazel yang tadi.

"Namaku Konan, asal Ame." ucap wanita yang tadi.

"Nama saya Kisame Hoshigaki, asal kiri." ucapnya sopan.

Dan anggota lain pun memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Obito memang menjadi target kami seminggu belakangan, gerak-geriknya mencurigakan. Contohnya kasus yang dialami nona Haruno. Kami juga melihat daftar teleponnya ke luar negeri begitu sering, sering terjadi hubungan ke Macau, Thailand, China, Jerman, Rusia." Ucap Kisame

"Dia kami curigai mempunyai hubungan dengan mafia-mafia di luar negara, kami mengaitkan daftar teleponnya itu." Ucap Deidara

"Kita bicarakan strategi kita. Pertama-tama, kita susun kelompok dan misi apa untuk kalian," Pain melihat wajah-wajah mereka.

"Kami juga sering melihatnya mendapatkan kiriman barang dari kapal-kapal di pelabuhan Konoha, yang jadi masalahnya setiap kali kiriman-kirimannya itu bisa sampai, dan luput dari pemeriksaan bea cukai. Licik sekali bukan?" Ucap Sasori

"Kau yang bernama Naruto, cukup menjaga tunanganmu saja. Tindakan yang ceroboh bisa menggagalkan rencana. Bersikap seperti biasa aja, agar mereka mengira kau tidak lagi mengutamakan penuntasan kasus, mengerti?" perintah Itachi.

"Ya." Ucap Naruto mantap.

"Kemudian, Deidara akan bekerja dengan Sasori dan Kisame di pelabuhan, menyelidiki barang-barang apa yang diangkut. Kalian menyamar menjadi kurir barang."

"Ha'i" ucap mereka yang merasa disebutkan.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu. Kalian kutugaskan menjadi pegawai bank untuk mengurus rekening-rekening yang dikirim dan diterima uang oleh Obito. Sesuai info, dia sering berurusan dengan bank."

"Ha'i"

"Aku dan Konan akan memantau pergerakan Obito dan kalian lewat komputer, dan tugas Konan juga menerobos kode akses jaringan komputer mereka."

"Itachi, Kakashi, Yamato. Kalian bertugas mengumpulkan informasi-informasi sebanyak mungkin tapi tidak dicurigai oleh orang-orang."

"Baik."

"Dan untuk kalian bedua," Pain menunjuk Shikamaru. "Kau bisa membantuku membuat strategi. Aku tahu kau memiliki intelijensi diatas rata-rata."

Shikamaru mengerut samar alisnya, "Aku laksanakan."

"Dan untukmu, Kiba. Kau bisa membantu kelompok Kakashi dengan kemampuan hidung mu untuk mengendus."

"Oh, Ok." Kiba mengangguk, baginya ia tak peduli dari mana bisa Pain mengetahui kemampuannya.

"Kita laksanakan semuanya besok, dan langsung menuju ke lokasi yang aku minta. Untuk menjadi bagian disana, kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah urus. Kalian langsung bekerja sesuai tugas."

"Baik." Ucap mereka serentak

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya mereka menjalankan tugas, seperti saat ini di pelabuhan Yokohama, para budak barang mengangkat kotak-kotak kayu yang berisi sesuatu dari dalam dek kapal menuju sebuah mobil truk pengangkut, termasuk Deidara, Sasori dan Kisame yang telah menyamar sebagai budak pengangkut barang.

"Hei kalian! Cepat kerjanya, jangan lamban begitu! 'Bos besar' akan datang sebentar lagi." Perintah seorang-yang diketahui sebagai pengurus barang,ketua para budak- dia berbadan besar,wajahnya terlihat garang.

"Bos Takashi, mengomel saja kerjaannya." ucap seorang budak berbisik pada budak lainnya

"Itu sudah tabiatnya kan? Sudahlah kita kerja saja,lihat anak-anak baru ini," Ucap budak yang lain. "Mereka diam, dan hanya patuhi perintah."

Deidara, Sasori dan Kisame hanya terdiam, mereka berpura-pura bodoh dan hanya tersenyum. Bos yang mereka bilang tadi ikut masuk ke dalam dek kapal, dan mengecek kerjaan anak buahnya.

"Hei kalian-"

"Ada apa Takashi?" Suara orang itu berat, dia berdiri dibelakang Takashi.

"Ah bos Obito," Takashi kikuk. "Saya minta maaf pengangkutan barang sedikit lamban."

"Anak buahmu perlu istirahat, mereka pasti lelah sejak semalam."

Ia melihat ke arah para budak yang berbaris menundukkan sedikit wajah mereka. Keningnya sedikit mengerut saat melihat tiga orang baru, tatapan introgasi langsung dilayangkan pada Takashi, "Mereka baru?"

"Iya bos, mereka rajin sekali."

Obito hanya tersenyum, "Berikan anak buahmu minuman,biar mereka istirahat sebentar." Ia pun melenggang pergi

Takashi melongo tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan budak-budak, minus mereka bertiga yang baru bekerja pagi ini.

"Tumben sekali Bos besar baik begitu?" Bisik seorang budak pada budak yang ada disampingnya.

Deidara yang berbaris disamping mereka, mendengar dengan seksama. Akan ia tanyakan ini pada para budak ini saat jam istirahat sebentar lagi.

"Bos Obito, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Takashi pada Obito.

"Tak ada apa-apa."Obito hanya menyeringai.

Para anak buah sudah beristirahat, Deidara mengirim pesan singkat dari handphone nya untuk ketua, Pain. Pain yang berada di markas Akatsuki beserta Konan, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru mendengar dengan seksama apa isi pesan yang dibacakan oleh Pain.

"Baru hari pertama mereka, Obito sudah kelihatan. Sedikit gawat! Cih."

Deidara yang berdiri membelakangi Obito, tidak sadar bahwa Obito berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. Sampai saat Obito sudah menepuk bahu Deidara, barulah ia sadar, "Ah..Bos besar."

"Jangan gugup seperti itu, santai saja."Obito masih belum menghilangkan senyum misterius ini.

"Iya.." Deidara menunduk

Sasori dan Kisame yang merasa tidak enak, langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Ah Deidara, untuk apa kau sendiri disini, ayo gabung dengan kami." Sasori dan Kisame menghampiri.

"Maafkan kami Bos Obito, Deidara memang suka menyendiri." Ucap Kisame

"Oh, begitu." Obito hanya tersenyum sinis.

Malam hari Deidara berjalan di tepi pelabuhan, beberapa orang bertopeng mengintipnya dari balik tabung-tabung tan yang tersusun. Deidara merasa ia diikuti, ia kirim pesan pada Pain, dan mempercepat langkahnya, sialnya di depan ia sudah dikepung oleh rombongan bertopeng lainnya, berbalik ke belakang rombongan bertopeng yang tadi bersembunyi sudah berdiri, berlari ke arah kiri justru hanya bangunan gudang, malah semakin parah, ke arah kanan langsung laut. Deidara begitu membenci begini, ia yakin Obito lah yang mengirim orang-orang ini, ia memang sudah merasa bahwa Obito sudah mencurigai gerak-geriknya tadi siang.

Ia mencoba melawan mereka satu per satu, sepertinya berhasil tapi salah satu dari orang bertopeng itu membawa balok dan langsung memukul tengkuk leher Deidara, Deidara hilang kesemimbangan dan terduduk, dia masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan posisinya namun ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

Di Distrik Yaguchi...

"Apa Deidara gagal?" Tanya Konan sedih.

"Tidak, ini karena kurangnya rencana kita, kehadiran Obito tidak kita sadari, padahal ini bisa saja terjadi." Tukas Pein

"Lalu apa Deidara akan mati?" Tanya Kakashi

"Jika Obito cukup pintar mengetahui bahwa Deidara anggota Akatsuki, mungkin pernyataan kematian pasti dilaksanakan untuk menghilangkan jejaknya. Tapi jika ia mencurigai Deidara karena sebab yang lain, mungkin ia akan menyiksanya saja, dan Deidara tidak mudah tumbang jika disiksa." Ucap Pein

"Itachi, kau kan saudaranya Obito, bisa kau lakukan pendekatan? Kurasa dia tak tahu bahwa kau anggota Akatsuki."

"Ya, aku ketempatnya sekarang." Itachi pun berlalu pergi.

Seorang bertubuh tegap berjalan mendekat kearah tubuh Deidara yang tak sadarkan diri itu, dia berjongkok di depannya, "Bawa ia ke gudang, ikat ia dan sumpal mulutnya."

"Baik, Obito-sama."

Obito menyeringai.

Bulan purnama begitu terang malam ini, begitu juga di rumah sakit. Naruto memandang ke arah luar jendela kamar rumah sakit, Naruto mengusap lembut rambut pink milik Sakura, ia tertidur di ranjangnya, Naruto juga mengelus punggung tangannya, ditatapnya wajah damai Sakura yang tengah tertidur, calon istrinya. Lalu ia kecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, Sakura melengguh dalam tidurnya tapi tidak sampai terbangun, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, "Tenang saja, Sakura-chan, everything will be alright." Naruto bergumam dan tersenyum.

~_ R_~

Itachi berjalan di sepanjang dermaga, ia meletakkan tangannya pada besi jembatan, dan melihat ke arah laut, di langit, bulan purnama begitu terang, sekilas Itachi menengadah wajahnya ke atas.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Ucap Obito sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

Itachi menoleh ke sampingnya "Melihat keadaanmu, saudaraku."

"Maksudmu kau merindukanku? Kenapa tak merindukan adikmu?"

"Ya,bisa dibilang seperti itu, aku tak yakin dia akan senang ku temui."

Obito menatap Itachi lalu dia alihkan melihat laut di depannya, "Kalian sudah berpisah sejak lama."

Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Oya, apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang?" Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pekerjaanku ya? Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan." Obito tersenyum sinis Itachi melirik ke arahnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Pekerjaanmu sekarang apa?"

"Membantu ibu di toko kue kecil-kecilan punya kami."

"Ah, baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

"Ini kan..." Itachi terdiam

"Ya, ini pekerjaanku."

Itachi melihat banyak senjata yang di simpan di kotak yang terbuat dari kayu dan banyak melihat bungkusan serbuk putih yang diperkiraan adalah narkotika, "Ini pekerjaanmu? Mengapa Obito? Kau menjerumuskan diri di pekerjaan gelap ini"

"Aku putus asa, Itachi."

**To Be Continue**

**Mohon maaf telat updetnyaa, ini dikarenakan situs diblokir, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mem-fav, merepiu fic ini. Many thanks to all.. *kisses* wahaha**

**Mind to repiu?**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
